onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Do You Remember Me?
Oda does a pretty good job of filling us in on what happened to characters after the arc we saw them in, even minor characters. Some characters, however, have gone pretty much without a trace for hundreds of chapters (anime fillers notwithstanding). While we may see some of these guys in the future, what the heck are they up to now? What would be a good use of their time? Let maestro Kaido guess and predict as we remember these forgotten characters! Morgan As you read this blog, you may think you're glad that these people are forgotten, since they were never worth much anyways. Morgam would probably fit into this category. But what did he do after he escaped Marine custody? I think the easiest answer would be that he's training to kill Luffy, although that plan is certainly doomed to fail. Heck, I bet Nami could beat Morgan now. What he should do: Axes are good for chopping, and Morgan could probably be the king of lumbering. He should start his own lumber company, where he could tyrannize all the workers, plus create even bigger and better statues of himself. Why chop people when chopping trees is easier? Kuro Is he gonna spend the rest of his life sulking on his ship? A captain can only do that for so long before his crew commits mutiny. The only choice left for him is to resume piracy, which he hates. Is their any hope of happyness for Grumpy Cat? What he should do: Kuro should put on a circus. His crew may not be as strange as Buggy's, but they certainly fit the criteria. There could be kitty cat taming, battles on tightropes, and free hypnotis-oh wait... Jango and Fullbody Speaking of which, how about our hypnotist in residence, along with his full bodied sidekick? The answer to this question is probably rather easy, as they're most likely still slaving away under Hina. We'll probably see them blown away in the final battle against the Marines. What they should do: Train. And get a reality check. Krieg and Gin Even though they went their separate ways I'm putting them together because I'm lazy like that. Basically we don't know what happened to either of them, but given that this is One Piece let's just say they're alive and free somewhere in the East Blue. What they should do: Get a real job. Or in Krieg's case, quit piracy. That or train hard and hope against hope that you don't see a Coffin Boat headed your way. I wonder if Krieg would run if he encountered Buggy. Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7 It's kind of sad when the members of your organization don't even remember to rescue you. Such is the plight of Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7, characters who were most likely only created because someone had to be with the bomb. But what can they do now? What they should do: Make a rival restaurant with all the latest stuff and drive Spiders Cafe out of business. That'll show them! Enel's Priests First of all, what is even a "desert cloud?" Clouds are made of water, and if Skypiea is above the cloud level then they shouldn't get any rain. Anyways, what are they to do besides kill each other? Satori: He should travel down to Earth like Gedatsu and open up a theme park where children bounce on balls all day. Or, he could take a more mature route and open a business called the Ordeal of Balls, which is, you guessed it, a sex-help clinic. Ohm: He likes to prove that he's the strongest, so the possibilities could be endless. After killing all the other priests, he could easily go into bounty hunting, or perhaps I hear the Corrida Colosseum calling. Oh what the heck, he wouldn't last two seconds there. Shura: I keep forgetting about this guy. He could easily be an apprentice to Doflamingo, although he might should consider other plans. You know what? He should go into home security. People could buy booby traps from him which would set the robber on fire. He'd be the town hero, especially with the fire-breathing duck as a logo. At least until some imbecile triggers his own alarm and sues him. WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US?? Yeah, moving on... Foxy Oh! You all know who he is, right? Yeah, you probably didn't want to remember him. What is poor old Foxy to do now after losing his Davy Back Fight perfect record and getting beat up by the same person three times? Of course, he could just keep playing Davy Back Fights for the rest of his life. However... What he should do: If Foxy actually took time to make himself look less like an idiot, he could actually be a pretty powerful New World-level? Pirate, especially with the Noro Noro no Mi which is actually pretty OP. He'd just need to stop looking for revenge everywhere. Of course, if Foxy wanted to quit piracy and take life slower, he could get a lot of money as a game-fixer. Who would know why their horse/teammate was too slow? Not that I support game fixing or anything. Or maybe I do. Oh, that reminds me, gotta check the admin elections... Nero Who said Aqua Laguna could actually kill people? This is One Piece for crying out loud. Where could this weasel have gone off to? It would most likely be a pretty safe bet to say he rejoined the government, even returned to CP9. Hey, they've gotta fill slots somehow. What he should do: Being a Cipher Pol member is soo overrated. Contrary to what Rob Lucci may believe, not everyone has superhuman abilities like he does. Nero should find and take over a little city, then make it into the greatest empire in the world. Afterwards, he can burn the city down for insurance money. Wanze I actually miss this guy, and his possible fate could be much like Nero's: he gets promoted from CP7 to CP9. Not too unbelievable. What he should do: The Wikia: "Oh, he's gonna say Wanze should open a ramen restaurant" Nope! Suck it! Thanks to governments nowadays, any attempt at opening a private business would be futile. Also his business would be immediately shut down once the press found out about his noodle making secret. Instead, Wanze should become the leader of a powerful village and get killed by a fox. But first, he should have a son, and pass on his ramen love and secrets to his son. Sounds like a great Shonen manga right there. Spandam I'm only including him because I'm bored, since we do know what Spandam is up to. Thanks to a little lifesaver known as bureaucracy, he's still in power training children and wannabes. What he should do: Go to night school and take courses on sexual harassment and how to not be a dick. Here's the course material: http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/dont%20be%20one_zpsxavy9wvw.jpg Hogback Doctor WHO? Hogback's the only one of the Mysterious Four who we haven't seen or heard about. Moriah's...somewhere, Absalom's peeping on wo-I mean, doing research, and Perona's sitting around doing nothing in Mihawk's castle. So what happened to our good old friend, the Bad Doctor? What he should do: You know who could be in need of a zombie army? The Marines. I'm sure they'd pay handsomely for Hogback to give them a legion of zombies. So Hogback could do that. And collect his money. And run before the sun rises. And finally retire comfortably on some minor island while assuming a different name. Whitebeard's Crew Ah, the age-old question: What happened to Whitebeard's crew after the war. With no captain or land, what are they to do? Marco: After the war he exploded and died, then got reborn to a woman named Makino, who somehow got pregnant as a virgin. THE GREAT LORD HAS ARISEN! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! The Church of Marco was then established after Outlook III saw his glory and converted in tears. http://i1127.photobucket.com/albums/l636/MasterKingJC/131183017730246.png Jozu: He established a legit watch shop which is the talk of the town. Whoever said you have to spend money to make money? Vista: He should also go into business. Make joke flowers that create swords and stab people. Then put a tiny two-size font warning on the flowers to protect him from getting sued. Hey, the government can't shut down what's been warned against! Yeti Cool Brothers Ah, the Punk Hazard villains that don't cause a flame war when mentioned. I really wish we could've gotten some closure on them, but let's just say they're still roaming around the cold side of Punk Hazard. Until they come to the hot side and die. What they should do: Well, looks like the idea tank has sprung a leak. Sorry folks. And finally... The Sunny Crew Ha ha ha. No seriously. What they should do: Show up. http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/troll%20image_zpslcyw3fb7.jpg Any other forgotten characters you think of? Have an idea for something a forgotten character should do? Share in the comments! Poll time! Which "forgotten characters" do you most want to see return Morgan Kuro Django and Fullbody Krieg Gin Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7 Enel's Priests Foxy Nero Wanze Spandam Hogback Whitebeard Pirates Yeti Cool Bros. Sunny Crew DP Oh, and here's an unrelated poll: Do you like the blue/pink code highlighting Yes No Wat Category:Blog posts